unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Taking Down Cupcake Castle
Taking Down Cupcake Castle is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy and co. finally encounter New Luigi's new form and the Cupcake Castle is demolished in the resulting brawl. Script Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, Shadow Kirby (in bike seat form), and Wario have driven into the Master Emerald chamber on Wario's bike, only to encounter New Mario and a cybernetically overpowered New Luigi. NEW MARIO: New Luigi! Get them! NEW LUIGI: Muahaha! I have been empowered beyond belief. Fall before me! EVIL GUY: (swallows nervously) L-Let's get them, everybody! PICKLE: Is something wrong? EVIL GUY: Nothing. Just...just thought I sensed a cupcake in here or something. NEW MARIO: There's a reason for that. NEW LUIGI: Indeed. I have absorbed the power of the entire Cupcake Army into myself. Now, I am unstoppable! PICKLE: We'll go. You stay here. Don't worry, I understand your phobia. EVIL GUY: Th-thanks. Good luck. Pickle charges at New Luigi, along with Fernando, Wario, and Shadow Kirby after the latter changes back to his original form. New Luigi winds up a powerful punch, struking the ground and creating a shockwave that knocks our heroes to the ground. Evil Guy stays in place, cowering. EVIL GUY: Rrgh! I've got to do something to help! Evil Guy's eyes fall on the Master Emerald. EVIL GUY: I've got it! While the rest of Evil Guy's crew battles New Luigi, Evil Guy sneaks around them to reach the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, he is stopped just before he can reach it. NEW MARIO: Not so fast! I know what you're planning! EVIL GUY: Really? And how did you figure it out? NEW MARIO: New Luigi has a cupcake sensor. We know there's a cupcake within that gem. I won't let you get near it! New Mario shoves Evil Guy to the ground. EVIL GUY: But won't it give New Luigi more power? Shattering it will help you! Evil Guy springs to his feet, taking a defensive stance, as New Mario takes a step towards him. NEW MARIO: I'm afraid it will make him go berserk. I'd rather stay away from it. New Mario takes another step towards Evil Guy, slowly raising his fists. EVIL GUY: But you're fighting the cupcakes too, right? NEW MARIO: We already beat all the cupcakes, and we intend to keep this castle for ourselves. NEW MARIO lunges towards Evil Guy. The latter does the Truffle Shuffle, deflecting New Mario's attack and causing him to bounce backwards. New Mario lands on top of the Master Emerald, cracking it. The castle shudders. NEW MARIO: Argh! Look what you made me do! EVIL GUY: Well? Why don't you have that cupcake for yourself? NEW MARIO: I hadn't thought of that! I can still keep the castle floating and gain enough power to defeat you! Meanwhile, Evil Guy's friends are barely holding their own against New Luigi, being visibly exhausted. New Luigi laughs, winding up another punch to finish them off. NEW MARIO: New Luigi! Get over here! NEW LUIGI: But I'm about to finish them for good! NEW MARIO: I said get over here! I need you to crack this gem open. NEW LUIGI: (groans) Fine. New Luigi somersaults in front of the Master Emerald, shattering it with one punch. A green cupcake is revealed. NEW MARIO: At last...the Master Cupcake! New Mario eats part of it as the castle starts to fall. NEW MARIO: Rrgh! I can't support the castle! I need to eat more! New Mario eats more of the cupcake as the castle falls more slowly than before. NEW LUIGI: Can I finish them off now? NEW MARIO: Yes! Go! Suddenly, Shadow Kirby inhales deeply, causing a whirlwind to suck New Luigi towards his mouth. Although New Luigi manages to hold his ground, one of his parts comes off. NEW LUIGI: No! My metal coating! Shadow Kirby copies New Luigi's powers by swallowing this piece of metal, becoming the invulnerable Metal Kirby. Unfortunately, he also becomes very slow. Meanwhile, New Mario has eaten the entire cupcake and is keeping the entire castle in the air. NEW MARIO: Ugghhhh! This is taking far more energy than I had anticipated! As New Mario remains motionless, Evil Guy strides towards him and punches him in the face. New Mario tries to defend himself, but the castle drops another twenty feet when he does. NEW MARIO: Argh! I can't even move without causing the Cupcake Castle to fall! Evil Guy takes this opportunity to knock New Mario to the floor and toss him out the window. Meanwhile, New Luigi has caused Shadow Kirby to lose his "Metal" power by excessively damaging him. Pickle, Fernando, and Wario are helpless against him. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, quick! Can you inhale us all at once? SHADOW KIRBY: I'll try... NEW LUIGI: Oh, no you don't! Get back here! Shadow Kirby quickly inhales our heroes and slowly flies out of the window. New Luigi tries to catch him, but the castle crashes onto the earth at that very moment, killing New Luigi on contact. Meanwhile, New Mario is standing nearby, glowing green and unharmed. Shadow Kirby spits everybody out and they land on the ground, celebrating. EVIL GUY: Yay! We did it! We took down the Cupcake Castle! NEW MARIO: (in the distance) So you're still alive? Well, I'm not finished with you. To be concluded... Moral Virtually none. Trivia Strangely enough, this episode has no separate scenes. This is not a unique phenomenon, but it is uncommon.